<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melt my heart of stone by miinamiwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859667">Melt my heart of stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/pseuds/miinamiwa'>miinamiwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incomplete bunny plots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders era, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/pseuds/miinamiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: Este trabajo no está terminado y por el momento no he podido continuar escribiendo. Lo subo porque estuve a punto de perder el archivo con mis avances y casi me da un infarto. No prometo actualizar pronto, digamos que este trabajo esta en hiatus porque no es prioridad, pero espero algún día poder terminarlo (NO ESTÁ EN ADOPCIÓN).</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Cuando Sirius Back creyó que odiaba a Snape con todo su ser, no pudo haberse equivocado más. Ahora que el pelinegro no regresó para su siguiente año en Hogwarts, la intriga y la preocupación lo toman por sorpresa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incomplete bunny plots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melt my heart of stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo está incompleto y no lo actualizaré pronto, pero espero que disfruten lo poco que llevo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Severus? Estás ahí? Por favor no me ignores... Yo... Lo siento... Sev? Por favor, sal de ahí..." Era la voz de Lily, la conocía perfectamente. Escuchar a la pelirroja tan afligida y a la vez notar la lástima en su voz lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Apretó los dientes y sentía el dolor en las palmas de las manos al enterrarse las uñas. Severus Snape podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero jamás que alguien sintiera lástima por él.</p>
<p>Habían pasado cuatro días desde que el imbecil de James Potter y sus lamebotas amigos lo colgaron de cabeza frente a toda la escuela y lo desnudaron... No... No fue así... James Potter lo embosco por la espalda y lo colgó de cabeza, fue el malnacido de Sirius Black quien comenzó a desgarrar sus de por sí ya desgastadas ropas y lo dejo desnudo frente a la mirada burlona y socarrona de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Y por si fuera poco, Lupin lo despojo de su varita e inmovilizó sus manos, impidiendo que pudiera salvaguardar aunque fuera un poco de su dignidad...</p>
<p>Todos, alumnos y maestros, se habían quedado mirando sin hacer nada mientras reían a carcajadas... Como si la humillación de la que era víctima a diario no fuera suficiente. Solo Lily había reaccionado y había tratado de ayudarlo, pero Severus, en su vergüenza y desesperación, le había gritado el único insulto que jamás había cruzado sus labios para con nadie...</p>
<p>Sangre sucia... Esa palabra había callado a todos los presentes y había logrado que Dumbledore y McGonagall actuaran por fin, obligando a sus agresores a dejarlo en paz. Fue entonces que Severus recibió la peor desepcion de su corta e inenvidiable vida. Potter lo dejó ir, solo para ser sujeto del supremo regaño por parte de los directivos de la escuela. McGonagall lo había envuelto en un tartán y lo tomo del brazo, llevándolo casi a rastras a la oficina de Dumbledore, seguidos por este.</p>
<p>Decir que Dumbledore estaba desepcionado era poco, pero decir que había hecho sentir a Severus como una gran basura tampoco alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía en ese instante. Ni siquiera le había nacido reclamar por la inacción ante lo que los merodeadores le acababan de hacer. Tan pronto salió de la oficina del director, se apresuró a ir a su habitación y se vistió con lo que encontró, salió y fue en busca de Lily, para disculparse con ella.</p>
<p>Sobra decir que la humillación que sintió a base de palabras que salían de la boca de su mejor amiga lo devastó. No pudo hacer más que quedarse tumbado contra el muro del pasillo y tocar con su mano la herida que la pelirroja le había provocado con su anillo a causa de la fuerte bofetada que le dió... Habían pasado cuatro días y aún podía recordar el sonido de las pisadas furiosas de Lily al alejarse del pasillo.</p>
<p>Y ahora se atrevía a sentir lástima por él? Por favor...</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey lo había encontrado tirado en el pasillo con la mano escurriendo de sangre, lo obligó a levantarse y lo llevo a la enfermería en donde sano su herida. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella levantó el mentón de Severus con su delicada pero fuerte mano y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ver esos ojos azules llenos de furia e impotencia le obligaron a derramar las primeras lágrimas en toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Poppy lo abrazó y no supo cuándo se quedó dormido.</p>
<p>Desde entonces había estado escondiéndose en la oficina de la enfermera en sus ratos libres. Ninguno de los alumnos más que el conocian la contraseña para entrar a la pequeña sala en donde Severus había encontrado una especie de refugio. Poppy le había ofrecido la alternativa. Le había dicho que podía ir cuando necesitara hablar con alguien, o simplemente cuando necesitara refugio. Y él aceptó, porque la forma en la que la enfermera le había ofrecido su ayuda, si bien había sido inusual, al menos le había dejado en claro que había alguien en quien aún podía confiar.</p>
<p>"Señorita Evans, que hace aquí?" Severus escucho la voz de la enfermera del otro lado de la puerta.</p>
<p>"Madame Pomfrey, por favor... Yo necesito hablar con Severus, sé que el está aquí... Yo..."</p>
<p>"Si el señor Snape no desea hablar con usted, creo que sería prudente respetar su deseo. Ahora, si fuera tan amable de retirarse..." </p>
<p>Después de unos largos segundos y un suspiro de resignación, Lily se marchó. Afortunadamente los exámenes OWL habían terminado la semana anterior, solo tenía que esperar otros tres días para el fin de curso y poder marcharse a su casa... Aunque realmente no quería ir.</p>
<p>Desde el incidente había logrado evadir satisfactoriamente tanto a los merodeadores como a Lily, hasta que desafortunadamente el día de hoy la había visto de frente cuando él salía de runas antiguas y ella iba hacia Adivinación. Lo había seguido hasta la enfermería. Maldita sea...</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~</p>
<p>Era hora de partir, y Severus había esperado hasta el último para abordar el tren que lo llevaría a casa. Decidió ir hasta los compartimentos del último vagón, pues eran los que menos se ocupaban. Encontró uno vacío, acomodó su baúl en una esquina y puso el seguro en la puerta para que nadie pudiera molestarlo. Justo a la mitad del camino se quedó dormido.</p>
<p>Cuando despertó noto que ya habían llegado a la plataforma de Kings Cross, probablemente desde hace rato, pues cuando salió de su compartimento se dio cuenta de que el tren estaba casi vacío. Se apresuró a salir y se dirigió a la salida de la estación, cuidando su camino para no encontrarse con Potter o sus amigos.</p>
<p>Estaba tan concentrado en su escape que dió un pequeño grito del susto que se llevó cuando el señor Evans puso una mano sobre su hombro. Lily estaba detrás de su padre, junto con su madre y su hermana, y lo miraba de una forma extraña. </p>
<p>"Severus, muchacho, lamento haberte asustado. Te hice señas cuando bajaste del tren para que vinieras con nosotros pero estabas tan distraído que no me viste... Bueno, que esperas? Vámonos a casa. Seguro tu madre ya está ansiosa por verte." El señor Evans lo abrazó por los hombros y lo jaló el resto del camino hacia su auto, en donde acomodaron los baúles de Lily y el suyo en la cajuela para después acomodarse ellos en los asientos.</p>
<p>El viaje hasta Cokeworth fue largo y tedioso, principalmente porque Lily intentaba hacer conversación con Severus y este respondía de forma incomoda. </p>
<p>Cuando llegaron a casa de Severus, se bajó apresuradamente del auto, bajo su baúl, agradeció al señor Evans y entró antes de que Lily pudiera llegar hasta él.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~</p>
<p>"Severus?" El pelinegro alzó la mirada para ver a Dumbledore a la cara. El anciano puso una mano en su hombro y Severus no pudo evitar alejarse como si ese toque le hubiera quemado. Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco, pero al fin bajo la mano. "Siento mucho tu pérdida. Tus padres eran muy jóvenes... Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar..."</p>
<p>"Cuando pudo ayudarme no lo hizo... Por favor váyase..." dijo el pelinegro con rencor. Dumbledore se quedó atónito por un momento antes de que captara la indirecta del muchacho.</p>
<p>"Entiendo..." Dijo algo apenado. "Lo siento, Severus." El anciano director intento tocarlo nuevamente para consolarlo, pero al ver la forma en la que el muchacho se encogía en sí mismo como preparándose para recibir un golpe se detuvo. Exhaló audiblemente y se dirigió a la salida del cementerio Muggle.</p>
<p>A mitad de las vacaciones de verano, los padres de Severus habían tenido una fuerte discusión, Eileen había salido corriendo de la casa con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y Tobías había salido detrás de ella.  Ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo a media calle y ninguno se dio cuenta de que un transporte de mercancías iba a toda velocidad. El camión los arrollo a ambos y murieron instantáneamente cuando éste no pudo frenar.</p>
<p>Ahora, a casi una semana del accidente, Severus estaba prácticamente solo en el cementerio. Los Evans llegaron, pero se marcharon en cuanto el empezó a caer la brisa. Los compañeros del trabajo de su padre se habían ido a beber a la cantina en honor del 'compañero caido', y de la familia de su madre solo había recibido una nota con el pésame... Era la nota más formal que había leido... Era como si Eileen nunca hubiera formado parte de ellos.</p>
<p>La fábrica para la que trabajaba su padre había cubierto los gastos del funeral, y la compañía responsable del camión que mato a sus padres le había dado una indemnización que apenas y le alcanzaría para sobrevivir el verano.</p>
<p>Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando una mano se poso en su brazo. Volteó y vio a Madame Pomfrey. La mujer miraba hacia la lápida que yacía frente a ellos. La tierra mojada por la lluvia ensuciaba la pequeña corona de flores blancas que había podido comprar para sus padres.</p>
<p>Severus no aguanto más el dolor que sentía en el pecho y comenzó a llorar. Madame Pomfrey lo abrazó contra su pecho y como pudo lo saco del cementerio. Estaba lloviendo poco, pero no tardaría en caer la tormenta. </p>
<p>No supo cómo llegaron a su casa, pero en cuanto se sentó en el sillón que era de su padre reaccionó. Severus se secó las lágrimas y pidió disculpas a la enfermera por haber perdido la compostura de esa forma.</p>
<p>"De ninguna manera, Severus. No tienes que disculparte de nada. Es comprensible que te sientas así... Tus padres acaban de fallecer y entiendo que te duela. Nadie tiene derecho a recriminarte tu llanto." La mujer acariciaba los cabellos negros con dulzura. Siempre había admirado la fortaleza de Severus para hacer frente a los obstáculos, de no darse por vencido cuando cuatro chiquillos querían verlo derrotado, pero lo que había ocurrido durante el fin de curso había encendido alarmas en su cabeza. Le era inconcebible que esos muchachillos hubieran abusado y humillado a otro chico de esa manera, pero lo que le había roto por completo el corazón era ver qué habían logrado su objetivo. Ver llorar a Severus a causa de la impotencia y la vergüenza le había obligado a buscar a Dumbledore y gritarle hasta quedarse afónica por no haber si quiera regalado a esos muchachos.</p>
<p>Y ahora, ver el peso de la tristeza posarse en los hombros de un jovencito de quince años que acababa de quedarse solo en el mundo le partía el alma.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~</p>
<p>Severus despertó cuando un rayo de luz se coló por la cortina de su ventana. Se levantó de golpe, pues no recordaba haber subido hasta su habitación la noche anterior. De pronto el olor del desayuno asalto su olfato y bajo a la cocina, en donde encontró a Madame Pomfrey cocinando huevos revueltos y salchichas. Verla hacer y deshacer a su antojo le recordó los días de su niñez, cuando su madre aún no estaba tan amargada y le preparaba su comida favorita, siempre tarareando una canción...</p>
<p>"Buenos días, Madame." Dijo Severus. Una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios.</p>
<p>"Ah! Severus, me asusté! Pensaba ir a despertarte en cuanto tuviera listo el desayuno. Ven a sentarte, ayer casi no comiste, debes recuperar tus fuerzas." La sonrisa de la mujer le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. "Y no me llames Madame, en privado puedes usar mi nombre. Somos amigos, recuerdas?" Dijo ella con una ceja levantada.</p>
<p>"Lo siento, Poppy... Es la costumbre." El olor que emanaba de su desayuno le devolvió el apetito; se veía bastante bueno.</p>
<p>"Bueno... Severus, tengo que volver esta tarde a Hogwarts, pero estaré de vuelta en tres dias. No quiero dejarte solo, pero hay un asunto que debo atender." Poppy lo miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar las emociones que cruzaban por esa carita triste.</p>
<p>"Está bien..." Severus picaba sus salchichas sin ánimo, llevando una por una a su boca. No sabía qué hacer ahora que sus padres ya no estaban. De pronto un recuerdo lo invadió...</p>
<p>Su padre había hipotecado la casa para pagar un automóvil que chocó estando ebrio, aún faltaba pagar la mitad de la deuda y no tenía el dinero para liquidarla... Si no la pagaba se quedaría en la calle, pero si usaba el dinero de la indemnización para pagar... Maldita sea... Necesitaba un empleo de inmediato...</p>
<p>El día transcurrió tranquilo. Llegó la hora de partir para Madame Pomfrey y Severus la acompañó hasta el punto de aparición que usaba con su madre cada año para ir a comprar lo que realmente necesitaba para la escuela. </p>
<p>Cuando la enfermera se fue, caminó hasta el puesto de periódico más cercano y compro el más barato, buscando en la sección de avisos algún empleo que le permitiera salir adelante con los gastos.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~</p>
<p>Tocaron a la puerta y Severus bajó corriendo a abrir, desde la ventana de su habitación había visto a Madame Pomfrey acercarse a la casa. </p>
<p>Durante los tres días que la enfermera estuvo ausente, Lily y su madre fueron a visitarlo. Le dejaron algo de comida y el número de teléfono de la casa de los Evans, 'por si se le ofrecía algo'. Cuando se marchaban, Lily parecía no querer irse, pero tampoco quería que su madre se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos, así que no le quedó otra más que volver a casa.</p>
<p>"Poppy, que gusto verte." Dijo Severus, haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pudiera pasar. Le ayudo a cargar la pesada bolsa que traía hasta la pequeña sala y tomaron asiento. "Valla... Si que traes mucho equipaje... Te quedarás el resto del verano?" Pregunto el pelinegro algo esperanzado.</p>
<p>Poppy le sonrió con algo de tristeza. "Me temo que solo podré quedarme una semana contigo, Severus, pero te he traído provisiones del castillo, para que no te falte nada cuando regreses a Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Claro... Bueno, estaba a punto de hacer el desayuno. Quieres algo?" Pregunto el menor, cargando nuevamente la bolsa y dejándola en una silla de la cocina.</p>
<p>"Lo que tú comas estará bien. Mientras iré ordenando lo que te traje." El silencio durante el desayuno fue roto únicamente por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Severus no encontraba la forma de decirle a Poppy que no volvería a Hogwarts...</p>
<p>"Severus?" Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la enfermera, que lo miraba con curiosidad. "Te ocurre algo? Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Preguntó.</p>
<p>El muchacho tomó un sorbo de su té para ganar tiempo.</p>
<p>"He estado buscando empleo..." La bruja arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta. "De medio tiempo..." Se apresuró a decir. "Ahora que estoy solo no hay mucho que hacer... Tengo que empezar a valerme por mi mismo, además, mis padres no me dejaron nada más que la casa y el dinero de la indemnización lo usaré para pagar la hipoteca así que necesito el empleo..."</p>
<p>Poppy lo miró intentando descifrar los pensamientos del pelinegro, pero lo cierto es que no podía dudar de sus palabras. Quería ofrecerle su ayuda, pero sabía que Severus no lo aceptaría de ninguna manera; su orgullo era más grande que su necesidad...</p>
<p>"Entiendo... Y has encontrado algo?" Preguntó realmente interesada.</p>
<p>"Si, pasado mañana tengo que ir a la oficina postal... Necesitan mensajeros y pues realmente no piden muchas cosas... La paga es buena y podría empezar a ahorrar para mis útiles..." Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Algo en la mirada del muchacho le dijo que debía estar al tanto de él, pero por el momento lo dejaría ser.</p>
<p>El resto de la semana paso deprisa. Severus consiguió el empleo como mensajero y trabajaba por las mañanas, dejando las tardes libres para compartir con Poppy. Cuando la enfermera se marchó, Severus ocupaba todo su tiempo libre en trabajos por las tardes, estudiar y limpiar su casa; guardó las pertenencias de sus padres en cajas de cartón y las depositó en el sótano.</p>
<p>Una semana antes de volver a Hogwats llegó una carta del banco a su casa, en ella venía el total de la deuda que quedaba por pagar debido a la hipoteca de la casa y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Con el dinero de la indemnización y el poco dinero que había ahorrado de sus trabajos apenas y le alcanzaba para liquidar la hipoteca. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer...</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~ </p>
<p>"Evans, preciosa! Y tu querido Snivellus? Ah, es cierto, que ya no son amigos..." Dijo James Potter con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, misma que se borró cuando Lily lo miró con furia.</p>
<p>"Largate, Potter." La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta de su compartimento, quedando justo frente al castaño. "Ya lograste lo que querías. Por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo y no solo eso, ahora me odia... Ya estarás contento..." </p>
<p>James frunció el seño cuando escucho que la voz de Lily se quebraba al final.</p>
<p>"Pero si yo solo te hice un favor... Créeme, Evans, estarás mejor sin ese grasiento debilucho siguiendote como lastre a todas partes. Ahora podremos estar juntos..." No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, pues la pelirroja lo abofeteó. Cuando James volvió a mirarla, los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban estaban empañados de lágrimas.</p>
<p>"Si alguna vez pensé en darte una oportunidad, ahora ni siquiera cuentes con ello. No me interesa tener algo que ver con una persona tan egoísta y cruel como tú. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Largate de aquí, Potter."</p>
<p>James jamás creyó a su amor ser capaz de tanta crueldad... Mucho menos que esas palabras fin día fueran dirigidas a él. Cuando escucho la puerta del compartimento estrellarse contra el marco y el cerrojo correr, su cerebro comenzó a procesar las palabras. Cada una de ellas se enterraba en su corazón como dagas, su pecho se sentía oprimido y la sensación de pérdida se apoderó de el de una forma aplastante. Solo fue capaz de moverse cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo para llevarlo a otro compartimento y sentarlo en el sillón.</p>
<p>Remus y Sirius habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, y al igual que James, se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Voltearon a verse y en ese instante decidieron averiguar lo que había hecho Snape con la pelirroja para que de un momento a otro cambiará su actitud con James.</p>
<p>Particularmente, por la mente de Sirius, ya corrían varios escenarios en los que él personalmente hacia pagar a Snivellus por la humillación de la que su mejor amigo había sido víctima.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~ </p>
<p>Durante el festín de bienvenida, Sirius se dedicó a buscar a Severus con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo... Presentía que algo no andaba bien con el grasiento y a decir verdad, moría de ganas de acosar a Evans hasta que le dijera por qué su perro faldero no se encontraba en el Gran Salón.</p>
<p>Ese pensamiento lo distrajo hasta que Dumbledore dió su discurso de bienvenida, y a los pocos minutos notó como dos lechuzas se dirigían a la mesa del staff: una casi se estampó contra el plato de Madame Pomfrey y la otra aterrizó con delicadeza cerca de Slughorn. La primera lechuza era pequeña y algo torpe al moverse, pero sus curiosos ojos delataban su inteligencia; por lo que Sirius alcanzaba a ver, era apenas un bebé. En cambio, la otra portaba un sombrerito con el escudo del ministerio, su porte era solemne y, al ver a la otra lechuza, extendió sus alas para tratar de intimidarla, a lo que la pequeña lechuza dio un saltito y se escondió detrás del cáliz de la enfermera.</p>
<p>Sirius miraba atentamente el rostro de Madame Pomfrey, podía ver como claramente su rostro pasaba de la preocupación, al alivio, y por un momento creyó ver decepción, enojo y tristeza; para luego voltear a ver a Slughorn con determinación.</p>
<p>Un codazo en el costado le hizo quitar la vista de la enfermera y el profesor de pociones para voltear a ver a Remus, quien fruncía los dedos por debajo de la mesa.</p>
<p>"Oye Siri... ya te diste cuenta de que Snivellus no está? Ahora que recuerdo, ni siquiera lo vimos en el tren; escuché que Rosier lo estaba buscando." </p>
<p>Generalmente Remus no daba importancia a lo que se relacionara con Snape, pero durante las vacaciones, cuando los tres se encontraban en casa de James, Dumbledore les había hecho una visita inusual. </p>
<p>El director estaba hablando con los señores Potter cuando los tres chicos entraron a la sala, y la furia y la desepción que se reflejaban en la cara de los mayores los alerto de inmediato a la situación. Cuando intentaron salir de la habitación, la señora Potter los obligó a entrar a la sala y a sentarse en el sillón que quedaba libre y comenzó a regañarlos.</p>
<p>Para cuando el señor Potter tomo la palabra, la madre de James estaba tan furiosa que solo pudo llorar de la impotencia mientras Dumbledore la consolaba. La pobre mujer no dejaba de decir que no podía creer que hubiera criado a un brabucón. Por su parte, el padre de James les hizo prometer que se disculparían con Snape tan pronto tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo y que lo dejarían en paz. James y Remus se sentían realmente apenados, pero Sirius, por su parte, estaba furioso. Como se atrevían a culparlo por actuar como lo hacia? El mugroso de Snape se merecía eso y mas! </p>
<p>"Calmate, Remus. De seguro el idiota perdió el tren. Al menos así tendremos mas tiempo para planear una forma no tan vergonzosa para disculparnos con ese grasiento." Dijo Sirius, volviendo la mirada a la mesa del staff.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente notó que Madame Pomfrey se había retirado, y que Slughorn ahora hablaba con Dumbledore. El ceño del director estaba fruncido en concentración.</p>
<p>Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y tomó el pergamino que hace unos minutos había recibido el profesor de pociones.</p>
<p>Cuando se dio por terminado el festín, Dumbledore se retiró apresuradamente del salón, seguido por Slughorn, llamando la atención de los merodeadores.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~ </p>
<p>Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que inició el nuevo ciclo escolar, y nadie había tenido la delicadeza de preguntar por el paradero de Severus Snape... a excepción de Evan Rosier.</p>
<p>Durante la primera semana, al darse cuenta de que la ausencia de Snape probablemente se alargaría durante todo el año, Rosier se acercó a Lily al final de la clase de pociones para hablar con ella, así que James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron escuchando detrás de la puerta la conversación entre aquellos dos, cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de James.</p>
<p>"De qué querías hablar conmigo, Rosier?" Dijo la pelirroja algo fastidiada.</p>
<p>"En donde está Severus?" Preguntó el muchacho con tintes de furia en su voz.</p>
<p>"Que?" preguntó Lily, perpleja.</p>
<p>"No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Evans. Sé lo que tu grupito de admiradores le hizo a Severus el curso pasado. Dime, es por eso que Severus no regreso este año al colegio? Se supone que eres su amiga, Evans. Debes saber que es lo que le ocurre. Por qué no regresó este año?" Todos notaron que al final, la voz de Rosier se notaba desesperada. El chico estaba a unos segundos de incarse ante Lily y rogarle que le diera información sobre el pelinegro.</p>
<p>Lily seguía sorprendida, pues la actitud de Rosier era nueva. Se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento le había llamado 'sangre sucia', como acostumbraba; y más aún, el chico parecía realmente preocupado por la desaparición de Severus. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, intentando decidir si el rubio le estaba jugando una broma o no, pero la mirada de tristeza le ablandó el corazón y decidió compartir con el la poca información que tenia sobre su amigo de la infancia.</p>
<p>"Escucha, Rosier... desde el curso pasado Severus y yo... no hemos estado en los mejores términos que digamos... Cuando Potter y sus amigos lo atacaron, yo intenté ayudarlo, pero Sev me gritó que no necesitaba la ayuda de una sangre sucia... Ahora entiendo que no lo dijo porque realmente él piense eso de mi, sino porque estaba bajo demasiada presión. La humillación a la que esos tres lo sometieron fue bastante y no lo pudo soportar; pero fue mi error el no verlo de esa manera en el momento. Cuando él intentó disculparse yo lo aleje, y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sev ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo." Lily volvió a tomar asiento en su banca y Rosier hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja tomó un respiro hondo y continuó.</p>
<p>"A mitad de las vacaciones, los padres de Severus tuvieron un... percance... Y Severus se ha visto en la necesidad de trabajar para salir adelante. Mis padres y yo intentamos ofrecerle nuestro apoyo, pero siempre nos rechazó. Yo traté de visitarlo durante el resto de las vacaciones pero él nunca me abría la puerta. Intenté buscarlo hasta en sus trabajos, pero nunca pude localizarlo. El día que teníamos que abordar el tren, mis padres y yo fuimos a buscarlo a su casa para llevarlo a la estación, pero no estaba ahí, tampoco estaba en sus lugares de trabajo y mis padres no querían que yo perdiera el tren, así que nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts le envié una carta a mi madre preguntando si había sabido algo de Severus y me dijo que no lo encontraron en todo el día. Les he estado preguntando por Sev regularmente, pero la única vez que lo encontraron, me dijeron que él estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido en la mesa mientras mi madre le preparaba la cena."</p>
<p>Rosier la miraba de forma calculadora, como intentando descubrir la mentira. Después de todo, no tenía por qué confiar en ella, pues era amiga de Potter y sus lacayos, y ellis de la pasaban haciéndole la vida miserable a Severus. </p>
<p>"No te estoy mintiendo, Rosier. He intentado enviarle cartas y mis lechuzas siempre regresan con el mensaje intacto." Lily metió una mano a su mochila y saco un paquete de cartas. Evan las tomó y, efectivamente, vio que todas iban dirigidas a Severus y que ninguna estaba abierta.</p>
<p>El rubio volvió a mirar a la chica y le devolvió las cartas.</p>
<p>"Gracias por tu tiempo, Evans." Dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón.</p>
<p>"Le escribieras a Severus?" Pregunto la pelirroja de último momento.</p>
<p>"No lo sé." Contestó el, tenía la mirada pensativa.</p>
<p>"Si lo haces... Puedes decirle que lo extraño? Por favor? Yo... Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo, Evan... Y ya no se que hacer..." Rosier la miró y, después de un momento, asintió con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y salió del salón.</p>
<p>Antes de que Rosier llegara a la puerta, los Moderadores se hicieron a un lado para evitar ser descubiertos. El muchacho dejó la puerta abierta, por lo que los tres podian ver a la pelirroja aún sentada sosteniendo el paquete de cartas tristemente entre sus manos. </p>
<p>Evans suspiró y reacomodo las cartas en su mochila, para después salir del salón. James, Remus y Sirius esperaron a que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no ignorarlos y despues se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad de James.</p>
<p>"Vaya, así que ese grasiento no tiene ni dinero para regresar a la escuela..." murmuró James con una pizca de gusto. Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si. "Mejor. Así no tendre que preocuparme por mantenerlo lejos de Lily. Escucharon camaradas?" volteó el miope a preguntar a sus compañeros. "Este año es el definitivo. Sin Snivellus aquí, por fin podre conquistar a Evans!"</p>
<p>Sirius y Remus una vez mas se miraron entre sí. Si a caso, lo unico que lograría James sería que Lily dejara de hablarle para siempre, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de bajar de la nube a James.</p>
<p>El pelinegro comenzó a caminar y sus dos mejores amigos lo siguieron.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~ </p>
<p>Durante todo el trayecto a la sala común, Sirius Black no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado hace unos minutos entre Evans y Rosier. No podía evitar preguntarse para que o por que quería saber Rosier lo que había pasado con Snape. Hasta donde Sirius sabía, el rubio nunca le había prestado especial atención a Snape. Los Rosier eran una familia sangrepura extremista, estaban a favor de las políticas anti-muggles del autoproclamado Señor Oscuro, aborrecían a los nacidos de muggles y a los mestizos los trataban aún peor, pues consideraban que, a diferencia de los nacidos de muggles, la existencia de mestizos podía y debía evitarse. Los mestizos como Snape eran considerados peor que sangresucias por los Rosier, por lo que Sirius no podía entender la preocupación que Evan mostraba por ese grasiento.</p>
<p>Aún así, esa misma preocupación que Rosier había mostrado por Snivellus anteriormente, comenzaba a preocuparle a él. Sirius jamás había sido bueno para eso de los sentimientos, y tan solo ponerse a pensar por qué eso le preocupaba le daba dolor de cabeza. Ya lo analizaría después.</p>
<p>~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~ </p>
<p>El primer semestre del año escolar terminó. De alguna manera, James Potter se había vuelto a colocar en una posición favorable con Lily, y había logrado que tanto la pelirroja como sus dos mejores amigos lo acompañaran a casa para Navidad.</p>
<p>Sirius logró que Lily confiara en ellos y les dijera lo que había pasado con Snape. El mismo pelinegro aún no sabía por qué el interés, solo sabía que había algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar bien cuando recordaba lo que le habían hecho a Snape ese día en el lago. Tal vez era una condición hereditaria por tanto incesto en su familia... No lo sabía.<br/>
Evans les había contado sobre la muerte de los padres del grasiento. Quien iba a pensar que la madre de ese anormal sería la chica Prince. Pero bueno. Lily aún estaba preocupada por Snape, y de alguna u otra forma, Remus y él (sorpresivamente) se habían encargado de hacerle ver al cuatro ojos que sin Snape no había Lily, por lo que el moreno le propuso a la pelirroja hacer amistad con 'Severus' en cuanto regresara al colegio.</p>
<p>Sirius no podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo, cuando una lechuza de la oficina postal muggle aterrizó frente a Rosier, y el rostro del rubio pasó de confundido a sorprendido, su subconsciente inmediatamente alabó a James por ser tan inteligente y poner a Snivellus como excusa para acercarse a Evans. Ese mismo día, Rosier se acercó por primera vez a la mesa de Gryffindor y le pidió a Lily de manera muy amable acompañarlo a un lugar donde pudieran hablar 'en privado'. James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron tan pasmados ante la acción del rubio que solo pudieron desatontarse cuando lo vieron salir del gran salón acompañado por la pelirroja.</p>
<p>Los tres echaron a correr detrás de ellos hasta alcanzarlos en un salón desocupado. Vieron escondidos en la esquina del pasillo al chico y a Lily entrar al salón y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. James encantó los zapatos de los tres para evitar hacer ruido y al llegar a la puerta, Remus lanzó un hechizo a esta para que el sonido pudiera llegar a ellos como si estuvieran frente a frente.</p>
<p>"Severus me contestó la carta que le mande hace un mes..." la cara de Lily se iluminó. "No te menciona en ningún lado y tampoco contestó mi pregunta sobre tu amistad con él, pero dice que está bien. No pudo contestarme antes porque ha estado trabajando duro para solucionar un problema que tiene, que ya casi tiene la solución y que probablemente regrese a Hogwarts el año que viene, si es que Dumbledore le permite regresar."</p>
<p>El rostro de la pelirroja mostró su tristeza al saber que aún Severus seguía rechazandola, pero se alegraba de que por fin pudiera pagar la hipoteca de su casa.</p>
<p>"Tienes alguna idea de cuál es ese problema al que se refiere Severus?" preguntó el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Lilu no sabía si estaría bien decirle todo lo que pasaba con Severus al rubio, después de todo Severus había decidido no contarle explícitamente lo que había ocurrido.</p>
<p>"Ya te lo había dicho. Los padres de Severus sufrieron un percance y tuvo que hacerse cargo de eso. Imagino que es por eso que no vino a Hogwarts. Prefirió arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible..." Rosier sabía que había algo más, pero decidió no insistir.</p>
<p>"Está bien, Evans. Es todo lo que quería decirte. Severus no comentó nada más en la carta. Trataré de comunicarme más seguido con él." el rubio miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos como si estuviera analizandola. "Podrías decirme en donde vive Severus exactamente?" preguntó después de un rato.</p>
<p>"No creo que sea conveniente, Roser. Sev me odiaría más si se entera que te di la dirección de su casa. Por qué no mejor primero le preguntas a él?" Lily se sorprendió ante la petición del rubio. A pesar de que intuía que las intenciones de Rosier para con Severus no eran malas, el rubio seguía siendo un sangrepura de una familia extremista y cuyo padre se sospechaba era mortifago. No sería ella quien expusiera a Severus de esa manera.</p>
<p>Rosier, por otro lado, sospechaba el por qué la negativa de la sangresucia de decirle en donde vivía Severus, por lo que no sabía si era prudente confesarle a esta sus intenciones para con el pelinegro. Después de unos segundos, resopló resignado.</p>
<p>"Está bien, Evans. Le preguntaré primero a él." sin más, Rosier se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.</p>
<p>Cuando los pasos se escuchaban cerca, Remus quitó el hechizo de la puerta y los tres chicos se echaron a correr al otro lado del pasillo, en donde la oscuridad podía protegerlos. Afortunadamente, sus movimientos aún eran silenciados por el hechizo de James.</p>
<p>Sirius vio salir a Rosier del salón de clases, y por un momento pensó en seguirlo, pero James lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo tras de si cuando Evans abandonó en salón tras el rubio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>